What Would You Do
by Babylawyer
Summary: What would you do if you were cursed? If you were told that everyone who falls in love with you will die, that's what Regina grapples with when she finds herself very attracted to Robin Locksley Inspired by the cover drawing by @EQChemistry


What would you do if you were cursed? If you were told that everyone who falls in love with you will die. Would you believe it? Would you try and fight it? Or would you spend your life alone, terrified to let anyone get close to you, fighting love at every turn?

For Regina Mills the choice was simple, spending her life alone, ensuring no one was hurt because of her.

When she was 12 years old, she visited a fortune teller with a friend. It was stupid; she didn't even want to go, but Mary Margaret had insisted, wanted to know her future, find out if she would meet her true love, and of course Regina _had_ to get hers done.

When they were 12, Mary Margaret Blanchard ruined Regina's life, only she didn't believe it until she was 22. The fortune teller took one look at Regina and told her she was surrounded by the darkness, and if she didn't fight, it would take her down. Regina had scoffed and let her babble on about how the darkness would feast on her, as she fought the urge to roll her eyes. And then the woman looked deep into her eyes and gasped dramatically.

She told Regina, "There is a curse upon you, child, it will destroy your happiness, everyone who falls in love with you will be taken from you, and it will happen over and over, four people will love you and four will die before their time."

Regina brushed it off, tried not to show how affected she was by those words, told herself it was all a money grab anyway and no one could see the future.

Mary Margaret got a nice fortune, marrying her first love, having two children, how she would be blessed with a happy life she should never take for granted.

They never went back, Mary Margaret because she was satisfied with her fortune, and Regina because she didn't believe in fortune telling.

But then her first love died at 17, they were highschool sweethearts, planning on going off to college together and eventually getting married. Daniel collapsed in the middle of his last football game, the paramedics came quickly, but it was too late. He had an aneurysm in his brain that ruptured, killing him within minutes. It was genetic they discovered, and his sister had hers fixed with no complications the next year. Still Regina had that voice in her head screaming _it's because of you because he loved you, remember what the fortune teller said_.

And she kept to herself the next two years, too grief stricken to put herself back out there. And then, well, she met Mal. She was gorgeous, feisty and shameless. She went after what she wanted and they fell into bed quickly once Regina realized Mal was after her. They were supposed to be just having some fun, a college fling, but Regina fell for her hard and fast, in denial of her feelings for far too long. And just when she admitted them to herself, Mal pulled away from her, sliding back into her addiction and overdosed. She clinically died for two whole minutes before her heart started beating again.

And that is when Regina started believing. So she kept to herself, never let herself get too attached, didn't love again, but Graham, poor sweet Graham, her on and off again fuck buddy fell for her, even with all of her insistence they would never be together, and the quite honestly sometimes horrible way she treated him.

She ended it when he told her that he loved her, ended their three year affair without an ounce of regret, because she knew it was best for him. That same day he was fatally shot while working undercover.

She knew it was her fault, that she should have stayed away, should have realized he was developing feelings and ended it sooner before he fell in love with her. But she hadn't, and she had an inkling about his feelings, but didn't want to lose the great sex. Her selfishness had killed him.

And so after that, she made sure never to let anyone fall for her again. She became a master of seduction, the one night stand, using men or women to satisfy her cravings and then disappearing, so there was no chance of any emotional attachment.

And it was lonely, her friends begged her to get back out there, told her there was no curse, but she knew it was true, three people had loved her and three had died. She would not let anyone get close enough to become her fourth and final victim.

And then she met Robin, and somehow someway he wasn't bothered by her abrasive nature; he enjoyed sparring with her and her sassy remarks. He didn't let her push him around. And though they bickered constantly, she liked him, too much, and that's why she was constantly insulting him, trying to push him away for good. If she weren't cursed, she would have been all over him.

But Robin was too stubborn, he gave it back to her just as good, never backing down from a fight or an opportunity to flirt with her.

She told him not to get close to her, that she was dangerous, and that they would never be anything more than coworkers. But their sparring continued, growing more and more affectionate and flirtatious as time went on. She vowed never to give into the flirtation, no matter how tempting it was. Robin's son had already lost his mother and she would not take his father, too.

She pushed him as hard as she could into the arms of others, just waiting for one to stick so he would be safe from her, but they never lasted.

She knows he likes her, he's made it clear he wants her and it's so frustrating because she desperately wants him, too. Her self control is continually slipping and she wants nothing more than press his lips to hers and give in, but the cost is too high.

They kissed once after too many glasses of wine during a Thursday night dinner. These dinners started when they were partners on a huge project and needed to work late. One night Roland's sitter fell through and so they worked at Robin's, ordering in as they worked well past midnight. It was nice to have a change of scene and to take a break with Roland, so the next time they needed to work late she suggested retiring to his place, so he could still enjoy some time with his son.

Roland adores Regina, and it's mutual, so when the work was over she found herself wanting an excuse to see him (and Robin outside of work, not that she'd ever admit that). And so they started having weekly dinners together, mostly at Robin's, but once a month they go to Regina's, so she can wow them with her cooking.

It was Regina's night and Roland was at a sleepover, so they found themselves alone. They had wine with dinner, then retired to the living room and had another glass and another, too much for Thursday night, when they both had to work the next day.

She's not quite sure how it happened, knows they got closer as the night went on until their faces were inches apart, and someone (her, but she won't admit it) leaned in and closed the distance between them, giving in to the years of sexual tension between them. It was hot and heady, the passion of _finally_ giving in consuming them. It pulled her down like an undertow, she tried to resist, she really did, but it was just _so good_ and she craved more, needed more. She was half naked on top of him when Robin's phone rang, Roland got sick at the sleepover. Robin rushed off apologizing, while calling a cab as she tried to catch her breath.

She dreamed that he died that night. That he sacrificed himself for her, that Roland grew up an orphan. She saw his body, watched it lowered into the ground, heard Roland's sobs. And then Robin's ghost came to haunt her, asking how she could be so selfish and why she let this happen to Roland. She woke up crying, wanting to call him to ensure he was okay, but not letting herself.

Regina can't fall back asleep after that, too shaken from her dream and the knowledge that she cannot give in like that again. She's a coward, so she calls into work and when Robin texts her, she blames it on the hangover. He knows her well enough not push, just wishes her well and says they will talk soon.

Then out of the blue on Saturday, her old boss, Mr. Gold, calls with a job offer, all the way across the country. It's more money but also more work, more hours, more responsibility. And she likes her current job, likes it a lot, but moving away would be a surefire way to protect Robin and Roland from her. Gold gives her three days to decide and she sits on it for two days, conflicted and confused. Spends her whole weekend stressing about it and avoiding Robin's calls and texts.

She knows she needs to tell Robin, he's her best friend and she could really use someone to talk to about it. But she's afraid he will convince her stay, when it's actually best for him that she leaves.

Robin corners her Monday morning, entering her office with a coffee for her, not two minutes after she arrives, shutting the door so they can talk.

To avoid the conversation about what happened on Thursday night, she tells him about the job offer and how she has to let Mr. Gold know tomorrow. Robin listens intently, his face not betraying any emotion.

Then he asks her, "What are you going to do?"

That's the question, she doesn't know what to do, wants to stay, but will not be the author of his demise.

So… what would you do?


End file.
